And the Kitchen Sink
Roles Starring *Lammy *Fluffy Featuring *Jumpy *Shakes Appearances *Conspiracy *Scythe *Flippy *Petunia Plot Lammy carries Fluffy while she is walking down the hill. Suddenly a green blur goes by and Fluffy is gone. In a panic Lammy chases after. We see Jumpy's face which then pans out as Fluffy is happily holding onto his back. Laughing, Jumpy gets Fluffy and puts him on the grass. Lammy arives down the hill panicked and Jumpy points to where Fluffly is. To Lammy's surprise, we see that Fluffy is okay, except for the fact he is now playing in a mud puddle. Seeing how filthy and dirty he is, Lammy decides to give him a bath. Back at home, Lammy puts Fluffy in the sink and turns the water on. She leaves the room to answer the phone, and while she talks she smells something coming from the kitchen. Lammy runs back to find Fluffy crying while hot water fills the sink. The bottom half of Fluffy's fur has been burned away, so Lammy cools the water down by throwing in some ice cubes, a couple steaks, and an entire frozen turkey. Lammy then gives Fluffy a rubber duck, which calms him down. Lammy then sets him in the cool water, and all is well. Suddenly, the lights begin flickering, making Lammy mess with the switches. Unfortunately, this activates the garbage disposal, which begins pulling Fluffy, the Turkey, the steak and the ice cubes down into the water. Lammy turns the disposal off and tries taking Fluffy out of the sink, but he appears to be stuck. Lammy goes to work under the sink, playing with the pipes to try and fix the situation. He removes a piece of the pipes and water sludge falls on her face. Leaving to get a towel, Mr. Pickels sees a bone sticking out of the drain. He removes the bone by twisting it out with a wrench, and breaks the bone, releasing blood (because inside your bones, there's a material called bone marrow, and it's function is to produce red blood cells). This causes Fluffy to scream in pain. Lammy runs back in and yells in terror. Fluffy now has a rope tied around his body with the other end being attached to the back of Lammy's car. Lammy steps on the accelerator, but this only strangles Fluffy. She applies an increasing amount of pressure to the gas pedal, until the car shoots forward, dragging behind it Fluffy, the sink, and a chunk of the wall of the house. Up ahead, while Conspiracy crosses the road, he narrowly avoids being hit by Lammy's car. Unfortunately, he ends up getting hit and killed by the section of the wall being dragged by the car. Further down the road, Lammy hits Jumpy and Petunia with his car while hitting Scythe with the chunk of wall his car is dragging, with Petunia's dismembered flower-grasping arm hitting the ground. She then drives between two large semi trucks, which ends up knocking the wall off the end of the rope, but leaves Fluffy and the sink still flying after the car. Lammy swerves her car to avoid hitting Flippy. He calms down and is relived at his survival, but ends up getting cut in half by the rope connecting Fluffy to the car. Lammy comes to a stop a few feet in front of a cliff, but the sink comes flying at full speed and breaks through the back windshield and out through the front windshield of her car. The sink is finally removed from Fluffy's body, and he swings down and slams into the side of the cliff. Lammy begins pulling the rope to pull up her son, but the rope is cut when it rubs up against the broken glass shards of the windshield. Fluffy falls down to the river below, once again landing in the sink. To make matters worse, Lammy's car finally falls off the edge of the cliff and lands on him. Luckily, neither of them are killed, and they embrace as they float in the river. Their celebration is short lived, however, as they find themselves headed for a waterfall. Lammy wakes up, having been washed ashore, and begins vomiting. She looks over and sees Fluffy's head lying on the sand nearby. She begins crying untill Shakes who saw them fall taps her and pulls up Fluffy from the sand, waking him up. Later, Lammy puts a bandaged but happy Fluffy into the bathtub, making sure to check the water temperature before doing so. Once again she leaves Cub to go get something, but when she comes back he sees the bathtub overflowing and Mr Pickels floating on the water. Deaths *Conspiracy, Scythe, and Petunia are hit and killed by a section of the wall of Lammy's house that is dragged behind her car *Jumpy is hit and killed by Lammy's car. *Flippy is cut in half by the rope connecting the sink to Lammy's car. *Fluffy possibly drowns in the bathtub when Lammy leaves the water running and goes to another room. (debatable). Injuries *Fluffy's lower half is burned when the water was too hot. *Fuffly's lower half is sucked into the drainer of the sink after Lammy accidentally switched on the drainer of the sink. #The bone from Fluffy's lower half (which is the spine) was cut and bled after My Pickels/Lammy tries to pull it out. #Fluffy was choking on the rope after Lammy started the engine of the car. Category:Episodes Category:Dimension 5 episodes Category:TV episodes